


Smeared

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Merlin Wearing Lipstick, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Freeform, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Art of Merlin wearing lipstick (from the scene in the first part of this [Merlin/Arthur] series).





	Smeared

**Author's Note:**

> In Crumble (part 1 of [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/973503)), Merlin wears lipstick and does _things_ to Arthur - and while I did not have the courage to draw the latter, I did (roughly) draw the former and am currently dying of chagrin
> 
> this is... the first (and it shall be the last) time i've ever posted my art online and not immediately deleted it (...progress?)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155629973@N06/27385230757/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> the one thing i'm happy about in this is his lips


End file.
